Escolhas
by MalukaChan
Summary: "Quando as escolhas impedem de ver a verdade, tem sempre alguém para apontar um caminho". - UA


OneShot - I Challenge de UA - Fórum Ledo Engano

* * *

**Escolhas**  
Joanne Salgado

* * *

Desde que começara a sair com os amigos de Hermione, sua colega de trabalho, Draco sentia-se inseguro. Estava fora de seu ambiente. Só estava nesta situação porque a Granger persistiu até fazer amizade. Mesmo que tenha levado quase um ano para isso. Ainda se surpreendia com sua determinação.

No início não entendeu bem o que a fez tentar tanto e por tanto tempo, depois conhecendo seus amigos finalmente pode compreender. Eram todos loucos! Não tinha outra explicação, fora isso.

Primeiro esse seu namorado estranho. O cara era feio, alto, ruivo, sardento, com mais irmãos do que deveria ser autorizado pelo governo e pobretão. Isso sendo legal, o que até era...

Depois aquele garoto estranho de óculos, descabelado, órfão, com uma cicatriz ridícula na cara por ter sobrevivido ao acidente que matou seus pais. Não podia dizer que ele era feio. De todos os que ali estavam sabia que era o mais bonito, pelo menos tinha um nome e dinheiro.

Os irmãos do namorado estavam aqui dessa vez, apesar dos gêmeos idiotas lhe incomodarem, a pessoa de quem menos gostava na família, chegando a deixa-lo fora de si de tanta raiva só de olhar sua cara de ameba, era a irmã mais nova.

Vivia grudada no pescoço do órfão estranho mesmo que o rapaz a afastasse com gentileza. Era feia de doer... Ok, talvez não tão feia assim, mas não servia para ele. Não que isso lhe importasse, só sentia pena do rapaz. Afinal, era um cara que se preocupava com os outros...

Já os conhecia há quase cinco anos. Naquela noite o pobretão pedira que todos jantassem na casa dos Weasley. Detestava ir, mas Hermione usara todas as armas que podia para convencê-lo a participar. Era uma festa para os amigos e por mais que insistisse que não fazia parte deste circulo, lá estava ele.

- Obrigada a todos que vieram hoje!

Todos pararam de falar direcionando o olhar para Ronald.

- Hoje é um dia especial e queria partilhar com todos que são importantes. Fazem sete anos que essa mulher linda aceitou ser minha namorada.

Viu a amiga ficar vermelha e o olhar cheio de carinho dirigido para o namorado.

- E agora, com vocês todos como testemunhas...

Ajoelhou-se no chão tirando uma caixinha preta do bolso.

- Hermione Jean Granger, poderia me dar a honra de ser minha esposa?

Lágrimas escorriam pelos olhos castanhos enquanto ela sorria e pulava enroscando os braços no pescoço do namorado.

- Sim, sim, sim! Milhões de vezes, sim!

Afastou-se olhando nos olhos azuis e apaixonados de seu namorado enquanto ele tirava o anel de dentro da caixinha e colocava em seu dedo anelar.

Todos começaram a parabeniza-los, por estar no local, mesmo desejando estar em outro qualquer no momento, se aproximou da amiga também para felicita-la e ela lhe mostrou o anel com um grande sorriso no rosto.

Era uma joia linda, tinha que admitir. Ouro branco e pedras de diamantes formavam o símbolo do infinito.

- É uma joia cara, como o Weasel conseguiu pagar por isso? – comentou.

Antes que Granger tivesse tempo de responder o ruivo aproximou-se enlaçando a noiva por sua cintura fina.

- É de família Malfoy, está na nossa há sete gerações.

- Está explicado! Só assim para você conseguir adquirir uma joia dessas.

- Ora seu...

Ron já ia agarrar o seu pescoço quando uma mão o segurou.

- Você não tinha falado que ia tirar a Mione pra dançar?

Olhando por cima do ombro do ruivo notou Harry sorrindo. Ron suspirou fundo e pegou a mão da sua linda futura esposa se afastando deixando-os a sós.

- Você podia ter pelo menos respeitado a felicidade da sua amiga Malfoy.

- Eu só estava sendo sincero. O que você quer Potter?

- Nada. Só vim antes que você fizesse besteira. Acho que cheguei um pouco tarde pra isso.

- Não me enche testa-rachada. Porque não vai tirar a Weaselete pra dançar? Ela parece estar doida pra isso. – resmungou já se maldizendo por soar tão ciumento.

- Não a coloque no meio da conversa Malfoy. Só tente se comportar.

- Sempre me comporto. Tenho uma educação primorosa.

- Então a coloque em uso pela primeira vez e não fale mais besteiras.

- Quem você pensa que é? Eu fui forçado pela Granger a aparecer aqui e não sou obrigado a ficar escutando suas acusações ridículas.

- Como sempre...

- Huh?

- Olha Malfoy não estraga a felicidade dos outros porque você não sabe ser feliz, afinal, nunca vai admitir o que realmente sente.

E viu o moreno se afastar. Suspirou passando a mão no pescoço. Estava tenso. Olhou para a sala e Hermione dançava abraçada no noivo. Por mais que o aborrecesse o rapaz a fazia muito feliz. E até era bonito vê-los dançando juntinhos daquele jeito. Não que um dia fosse admitir isso em voz alta.

Seus olhos foram atraídos pelo moreno e como sempre acontecia quando brigavam, logo se arrependeu. Lá estava a ridícula pendurada no pescoço dele outra vez. Achava que ele era cabide pra ficar fazendo isso?

Virou as costas e foi até a mesa. Viu um copo de uísque e segurou-o na mão. O aroma lhe trazia boas lembranças e junto a algumas péssimas.

* * *

_...Estava apaixonado pela primeira vez na sua vida e não podia ficar com ele. Maldita Granger e o momento que o apresentou para Harry Potter. Estiveram juntos algumas vezes, mas não podia acontecer. Estava de casamento marcado com Astoria, filha de um magnata amigo de seu pai, e não tinha como sair disso._

_Começou a ser visto sempre com um copo de uísque na mão e Astoria na outra. Machucara Harry quando falara que o que acontecera entre eles era só uma brincadeira, mesmo que não fosse verdade. Agora se sentia o maior crápula do mundo._

_Sua mãe tentara fazer com que tomasse jeito, mas passava cada vez mais tempo bêbado. Era mais fácil. Mesmo sabendo dos danos irreparáveis ao seu corpo que iriam acontecer no decorrer dos anos, sinceramente, ele não se importava. _

_Beber lhe fazia esquecer e sentir-se bem, então era o que ia fazer. Mesmo que isso viesse a mata-lo, quem sabe poderia usar algum tipo de droga junto para acelerar o processo._

_Um dia resolveu sair depois de ter bebido duas garrafas de vodca e Astoria o seguira. Estava se divertindo com os pedidos para que diminuísse a velocidade, não estava nem aí. Então aquele caminhão saiu do nada. Não conseguiu frear a tempo e tudo aconteceu muito rápido._

_Acordara no hospital e seu pai ao lado de sua cama. Sua atitude irresponsável havia matado Astoria. Ele era quem deveria morrer e não ela. A culpa o corroeu e prometera ao pai naquele dia não colocar um pingo de álcool na boca novamente..._

* * *

Suspirou enquanto as lembranças desagradáveis passeavam por sua mente e largou o copo.

- Draco?

Virou-se e viu no rosto da amiga o olhar preocupado e deu um mínimo sorriso.

- Esta tudo bem.

- Estava pensando em Astoria?

- Um pouco acho.

- Faz três anos...

- Eu sei. Não se preocupe Granger. Vá se divertir.

- Sabe Draco... Bem... – começou a amiga parecendo estar tímida, o que chamou sua atenção porque de tímida Granger não tinha nada - ...Harry me contou o que aconteceu entre vocês antes da Astoria aparecer na sua vida.

- Isso não lhe diz respeito Granger. – falou ríspido.

- Eu sei, mas desde então uma frase povoa minha mente e queria falar ela.

- Como você não vai calar a boca até falar, então desembuche de uma vez.

Ela riu, e ele percebeu que não era timidez, ela só estava constrangida por estar sendo mais metida que o usual.

- "O que importa é deixar no passado os momentos da vida que já se acabaram".

- Leu num livro?

- Essa frase é de um escritor famoso, Paulo Coelho. Sabe... Talvez você devesse pensar no que ela realmente significa.

Virou-se e voltou à festa deixando um loiro pensativo para trás.

Não era tão simples deixar o passado para trás, ainda mais quando tinha uma parte desse passado que queria tanto no seu presente e no seu futuro.

Recusando-se a olhar para onde o idiota descabelado estava pegou seu casaco e foi embora.

No dia seguinte bem cedo já estava de pé. Era domingo, mas alguns costumes são difíceis de perder. Olhou para as rosas brancas em cima da mesa e tocou as pétalas. Macias, delicadas. Pegou o buque e saiu de casa.

Andou devagar, preferia ir a pé. Sem pressa olhava para o céu e os carros passando na rua. Sentia tanta falta de tempos mais simples. De quando ainda não tinha destruído todas as suas chances.

Chegou à frente do grande portão e apertou o buque de rosas em suas mãos com força. Sua culpa...

Entrou e andou entre as lápides com calma, conhecia o caminho de olhos fechados. Em pouco tempo estava olhando para a lápide que assombrava seus sonhos. Colocou o buque com delicadeza em frente ao nome de Astoria Greengrass.

- Eu sinto muito Astoria.

Baixou a cabeça e ficou em silêncio. Escutou passos, mas pensou que deveriam ser os outros visitantes do local que passavam por perto.

- Você esta bem?

Virou e deparou-se com olhos verdes brilhosos.

- Potter? – falou sem acreditar que ele estava mesmo ali.

- Fiquei preocupado ontem. Você está legal? – disse o moreno o olhando.

- Se esta querendo saber se eu bebi, a resposta é não. – resmungou já virando as costas.

- Olha, eu só queria saber se você estava bem, ok? Não precisa ser grosseiro.

Percebeu que ele ia embora e virando-se esticou o braço, segurando seu pulso.

- Desculpe ok? Só... Não é fácil.

- Eu sei que não. Sabia que estaria aqui.

- Como?

- Você ainda se culpa muito pela morte dela, e ontem quando segurou aquele copo... Tinha certeza que estaria aqui hoje.

- Desde quando me conhece tanto, Potter?

- Acho que nunca deixei de conhecer, Malfoy.

Ficaram em silêncio, Draco olhava para o chão e Harry para o céu.

- Será que um dia você vai conseguir seguir em frente?

- Como assim?

- Você normalmente é muito inteligente, mas tem horas que me pergunto se tem alguém aí dentro dessa cabeça vazia de fuinha.

- Vê se me esquece!

Harry riu e olhou-o nos olhos.

- Eu tentei.

- O que?

- Te esquecer.

- Eu também, Harry.

- Deu certo pra você?

- Nunca deu certo.

- É... Pra mim também não Draco.

Ficaram em silêncio novamente, o loiro ajoelhou-se em frente à lápide e sussurrou.

- Eu não consigo me perdoar pelo que eu fiz.

- Eu sei.

- Ontem a Granger me falou algo que não saiu da minha cabeça.

Harry permaneceu em silêncio deixando-o falar.

- "O que importa é deixar no passado os momentos da vida que já se acabaram". Eu achava que era esquecer o passado, mas depois que pensei muito sobre isso entendi que não é isso. É aceitar que o que passou, passou. Você aprende e segue em frente. Aquela parte já acabou. Se eu continuar olhando para trás eu vou perder mais. Vou perder o que eu nunca estive pronto para perder.

- O que?

- Você.

Talvez não fosse a melhor pessoa para o moreno, mas também sabia que não existia outra pessoa que quisesse tanto ao seu lado quanto Harry Potter.

- Não vai ser fácil.

- E desde quando "estar" com você foi fácil Malfoy?

Apenas sorriu.

* * *

**N/A:** Obrigada à minha beta linda, pelos comentários.


End file.
